A Dog's Life
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: When Yugi and the Kaiba brothers get called for a meeting, they never expect how much their lives will change. They are sent into another world as dogs and they get adopted by a girl running from a local gang. Hashira and they must learn how to help each other, if Hashira ever wants to be happy and if Yugi and the Kaibas ever want to become human again and get back home.
1. Chapter 1: A huge surprise

**Author's notes: I am sorry, I just could not resist!**

**Toshiro: HASHIRA!**

**FireWing Pegasus: I'm sorry. Anyway, here is the first chapter of 'A Dog's Life'**

**Toshiro: Hashira doesn't own anything, but her OCs and her ideas. Now enjoy the chapter as I go strangle the author for starting another story.**

Yugi Moto walked into the Blue-Eyes White Duel Dome, and saw Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.

"Hey Yugi. Did you get the mysterious message saying to come here too?" Mokuba asked in his usual rambunctious way.

"You guys got the message too?" Yugi asked surprised.

"Yeah, right now I am just glad that you didn't bring the geek squad with you, Yugi. All I want right now is to get this done and over with." Seto said with a scoff and the other two sighed.

They all had gotten a mysterious message to meet at the BEWDD alone at 9:30 pm sharply.

"Glad you all could make it." A snide and sinister voice said and everyone turned to see Akefia, his red eyes seemingly more full of evil than normal.

"Look, why did you summon us all here? I demand an explanation." Seto demanded.

Akefia just laughed and he cast a spell over them, knocking them all out, and sending them into a different dimension via the shadows.

㈅8㈆2㈅8㈆2㈅8㈆2In another world, still with Yugi and the Kaiba brothers㈅8㈆2㈅8㈆2㈅8㈆2

Yugi woke up with a pain running through his whole body. He went to put a hand on his head to stop his pounding headache, and found instead that he had paws and a tail. He tried to get up, and found that he could only walk on four legs. He looked around and saw three other dogs. Assuming what he looked like, he assumed that the big brown dog is Seto, the small black dog is Mokuba, and Yugi had a pretty good idea that the tri-colored dog is the pharaoh, he calls him Yami, since he has no memory of his past life before he ended up having his soul sealing the Millennium Puzzle, he doesn't even know his name.

Yugi walked over to Yami clumsily, and whispered, "Yami, are you awake?" The older tri-colored dog slowly opened his eyes, looked around, then looked at Yugi, and then got a questioning look on his face.

Yugi then explained what he knew to the older dog and then they proceed to wake up the Kaiba brothers.

"The next time I see that silver haired self proclaimed Thief King, I am going to give him a piece of my mind." Seto growled and Yami nodded.

"First, I think we should find out, why we are dogs, were are we, and how do we get back home. I think that is what we should do." Yugi speaks up while standing nervously next to Yami.

"You are right Yugi. You are becoming very wise and courageous." Yami complimented the young tri-colored pup.

Mokuba looked at the sky and said, "Guys, it looks like it might rain soon, we should probably find some shelter."

Everyone looked at the sky, before nodding and headed toward some boxes that were in the alley they were in, of course Seto and Mokuba went to their own box together as did Yami and Yugi.

㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4Hashira's POV㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4

I must keep moving. If I stop, they might catch me and I don't want to think about. The reason that I am running, I am being chased by none other by Shane Rellew and his Team Awesome. They may think that they are awesome but they are a bunch of lowlifes that have known me since Kindergarten, and even then, they were bullies.

"It's no use running Hashira, you might as well curl up on the ground like the dinosaur you are." I heard a snide and all too familiar voice say to me through the rain out of no where.

It always bothered me, being called, 'Dinosaur, freak, retard, demon girl, etc.' I push it into the back of my mind and keep running, before saying, "Oh Shane, you have known me so long, you would already know that I don't give up that easy, like that one time when we were kids and you got me to bite you, yeah, now that you are in a gang chasing me and we are no longer in Elementary school, I don't regret that anymore."

I heard a growl and decided it is time to hide. I saw an alley and decided to run into it and hide in some box. I ran into the alley gasping as I looked around for somewhere to hide. Then, I heard a more animalistic growl and saw a brunette brown colored Rottweiler/Akita mix coming out of box growling. He was blocking the way I had come, so I had no knowledge of how to escape.

I tried to back away and said, "Nice dog, you wouldn't hurt a poor defenseless girl, now would you?"

He continued to growl, and began to circle me.

'Is this how it ends, being attacked by a dog while trying to hide, good bye cruel world.' I think as tears began to fall down my face.

The dog lunged right next to me, probably in an attempt to scare me, but I had instinctively put my arm out to protect me, and it's mouth met my forearm.

I whimpered in pain as opposed to screaming because I still didn't want Shane to find me. I heard a bark come from the other boxes and saw a tri-colored(black fur, crimson tips on tail and ears, gold on forehead and paws) Pharaoh Hound/Akita mix**(A/N: Yes there is such a thing as a Pharaoh Hound, look it up, it looks just like a jackal and yet is a purebreed dog.)** followed by a small tri-colored(black fur, amethyst tips on tail and ears, gold on forehead and paws) purebred Akita puppy, and a small black Rottweiler/Akita mix.

Tears escaped my eyes as I believe that they will eat me. I manage to crawl over to the side of an alley into a box and cry softly in the corner of the box.

㈅8㈆2㈅8㈆2㈅8㈆2Normal POV from Yugi and his friends perspective㈅8㈆2㈅8㈆2㈅8㈆2

When the girl with the leopard print fur jacket, ran into the alley and was looking around frantically, Seto whispered to Mokuba, "Mokuba, hide in Yugi's box, I will scare her off so that she doesn't pose a threat."

"Okay Seto." Mokuba said as he hurriedly hid in Yugi's box without being seen.

Seto then let out a growl and came out of the box, scaring the girl into backing away.

"Nice dog, you wouldn't hurt a poor defenseless girl, now would you?" The girl said with a look like she was seeing a ghost.

Seto growled at her cowardice and began to circle her, in hopes it would drive her out of the alley, as tears fell down her face.

Seto then made a lunge near her in hopes that it would scare her away, but he didn't expect a forearm in his mouth, along with the taste of blood. She whimpered in pain, but then Yami barks at Seto, as he comes out with Yugi and Mokuba. Tears escape her eyes as she tried to hide in a cardboard box.

"Seto, what do you think you're doing?" Yami asked with a growl.

"I was trying to drive her away so that she won't end up being a danger to Mokuba. I didn't expect her to thrust her arm into my mouth like a suicidal maniac." Seto complained with a scoff.

"She was trying to defend herself, she thought you were going to hurt her. Now look what you did." Yami answered back as they turned to the girl who has tears running down her eyes.

Yami whispered something to Yugi, who nodded and walked over to the girl and crawled on her lap in a very cute way.

㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4Hashira POV㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4

I was scared when the brown Rottweiler mix was barking at the Egyptian Hound mix, but then when the small Akita puppy came over to crawl on me in a very cute way, as the meme goes, my heart exploded. He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and I just get drawn in. Absolutely no one can resist those eyes, the only way you can resist those eyes is if you actually have no heart at all.

The Egyptian Hound mix then came over to me, and licked my injury, probably apologizing for the brown dog. He then growled at the brown dog and the brown dog then came over and began licking the wound, which by the way, scared the shit out of me.

I heard familiar footsteps, so I buried myself deeper into the box without making a sound. I saw out of the box, Shane with his longish blond hair, he ran by the front of the alley, looked down into the alley, and not seeing me, ran from the alley.

When he was gone, I let out a sigh, which earned me questioning looks from all four dogs.

I gulped and looked at the wound on my arm. Slightly forgetting my fears, I asked, "Do you think you can help me get home? If you guys don't have owners or a home, I can let you stay at my place as long as that big brown dog doesn't attack me again."

They looked as shocked as dogs could look, but then nodded and the Egyptian Hound helped me up. These are smart dogs.

**Author's notes: Blue-Eyes White Duel Dome -starts laughing crazily-**

**Seto: What are you laughing at?  
**

**FireWing Pegasus: -stops laughing- Nothing.**

**Atemu: So, an Egyptian Hound is a real breed?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Yep, I looked up, 'Egyptian dog' and there it was.**

**Toshiro: Please review and tell us how she did while I get her to working on her other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast and a song?

**Author's notes: This chapter took a while, because I ended up with writer's block.**

**Toshiro: Oh no, that means that your stories will come later. -shakes author- Snap out of it Hashira!**

**FireWing Pegasus: Stop shaking me already.**

**Toshiro: Okay. Hashira doesn't own Yugioh, only her OC and her ideas. Enjoy.**

I was helped up by the Egyptian Hound and I lead them to my house, it wasn't far, but it was kind of run down, though it was my boyfriends house, his parents left him all to himself and then his parents got killed. He was able to get the rights to live on his own, so my parents let me stay at his house until they got the money to be able to take care of us a family.

I opened the door with my keys and we all entered the house away from the rain. I put the keys and my coat away and then I went to the sink to see how bad the wound on my arm dogs came over and looked at my arm like they were sorry.

I looked at them and said, "It's okay, I forgive you, just make sure that brown dog doesn't bite me again, or I'll have to get a muzzle."

The brown dog shot me a glare before climbing on the couch, which doesn't really bother me as much as most people would.

"Just make sure none of you end up going to the bathroom on the floor or chew things alright?" I sighed and the brown dog looked at the black puppy and the Egyptian hound mix looked at the Akita puppy.

I looked at my wound and see that it isn't so bad, so I asked, "Can one of you get me the first aid kit in the bathroom?"

The little black Rottweiler mix puppy barked, went to the brown dog and barked at him, before I showed the brown Rottweiler mix dog where the bathroom was and where to get the first aid.

㈅8㈆2㈅8㈆2㈅8㈆2Normal POV from Yugi and his friends perspective㈅8㈆2㈅8㈆2㈅8㈆2

Yami helped the girl up, and then she showed everyone how to get to her house. All four of them were surprised by how run down it looked on the outside, and how it looked at least a little bit nicer inside than outside. They tried their hardest to show they were sorry for what Seto did, and she seemed to understand. She even warned Seto of what would happen if he bit her again. Then she asked if they understood that there will be no using the floor as the bathroom and no chewing on things, and Yami and Seto looked at Yugi and Mokuba as they _were_ puppies and Yugi and Mokuba nodded trying to control their new instincts.

She then asked if someone could get her the first aid, and Mokuba said, "I'll get big brother, after all, he is the reason that you need it."

He then ran to Seto and said, "Big brother, you should get it for her, if it wasn't for you, she would have an okay arm," When he refused with his eyes, Mokuba put on puppy dog eyes, which was easier with him being a puppy, and asked, "Please?"

Seto sighed and then was showed how to get the first aid, before he went to get it. After a while of attempting to get the first aid, he came back into kitchen with the first aid. The girl smiled a little as she took the first aid kit and and tended to her wound.

"Thanks for helping her big brother." Mokuba said cheerfully and he just scoffed, "You're the one who made me do it. I was just going to leave her like that."

The girl then looked at the time and said, "It's getting late. Let me get this place set up for you guys."

She went to a closet and pulled out a bunch old newspapers. She then went to a corner and laid them out.

"If you guys, you know, 'feel the need', do it in this corner on the newspapers okay." She said and they nodded. "Let me get some old blankets so that you can stay warm tonight."

She left the room, and when she came back, she had some blankets in her arms. She then laid them out in her living room, in two different piles when Seto gave her a glare for just putting all the blankets in one pie.

"If you need anything, I'll leave my door unlocked so you can wake me up." She said before she started down the hall, "Good night."

When the girl went in her room, Yugi said, "So, what are we going to do guys?"

"I say we bust out of here and try to find a way home." Seto said.

"No, we should try to learn what is going on here before we rush into things." Yami said more logically.

"Well, it's getting dark now right, we should probably get some sleep." Mokuba said and everyone looked at him, before nodding.

Seto grabbed Mokuba and they went to their blanket and Yami did the same with Yugi. They were warm enough that the young ones fall asleep, but Seto and Yami have too many things going on in their minds, but they eventually fell asleep.

㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4Hashira's POV the next morning㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4

I woke up groggily, and tried to fall back to sleep, which since I was little, is completely futile to fall back to sleep. Damn my ADHD. I got out of my bed and did my normal morning routine, but when I went into living room on my way to the kitchen, I saw the four dogs I had rescued and had saved me yesterday, asleep on their own beds. Now that they are asleep, I can get a better look of them.

The brown Rottweiler/Akita mix that had bitten me yesterday, I had seen that he had blue eyes yesterday, he was fairly normal skinny, not famished skinny, but normal skinny. He had what looked like a small Yugioh trading card hanging by a string around his neck, but it turned out to be a dog tag, and I didn't want to see if anything was written on it of fear that he would wake up.

The small black Rottweiler/Akita mix puppy, I had seen that he had grey eyes yesterday, he had cute bushy ears, and the same thing around his neck, which I didn't try to look at as he was so cute when he slept.

The tri-colored Pharaoh Hound/Akita mix dog, I had seen with deep red eyes that I guess were crimson yesterday, he was about the same as the brown dog in skinniness but appeared to have an underlying tone of muscles. He had a small chain around his neck with a charm that looked like a golden inverted pyramid and I can barely make out an etching of an eye of some sorts.

The small tri-colored Akita puppy, I had seen with a lightish purple eyes that I guess were amethyst yesterday, he was real skinny, but it didn't look like it was from lack of food. He had a small rope around his neck with the same charm.

I decide that it's time for breakfast, so I make my way to the kitchen. I rummage through the closet and come across some Bisquick. Just put flour in bowl, put egg in, put in a little milk, mix, and you got pancake batter. I then take out the pan, put it on the oven, put a little butter on pan to keep pancakes from sticking, pour batter in, and then wait for it to be ready to flip.

As I wait for the pancake to be ready to flip, the puppies walk into the kitchen, and see that I am making food.

"I'll feed you guys when I am done making pancakes." I said as I turned to my pancake and flipped it, revealing the golden brown side of yumminess.

They then nodded and left the kitchen as I flipped again, and finally put it on the plate. I poured more and then covered the first pancake with syrup and butter. I repeated the process until I had three good sized pancakes on a plate waiting for me.

I then looked through the fridge for something for the dogs and found some meat that I always have just in case I run out of other food. I put in the microwave and then go to eat my pancakes in the dining room.

As I begin to eat into my delicious creation, all four dogs come into the room looking hungry, even though the two adult dogs look like they are trying to hide it.

"I have some meat in the microwave for you guys. After breakfast, I'll take you to the pet store and I'll get some dog food for you guys, okay?" I asked and they nodded.

As I begin to eat into the 2nd pancake, I hear a beep which means that the meat is ready. I walk over and take the meat out of the microwave, when the two big dogs come in.

"Hey, do you guys want to help me prepare this hunk of meat for you all to eat?" I asked and they looked at the meat before nodding.

After a few minutes, I finally have food for all four dogs from the big hunk of meat. I hand two plates to each big dog so that they can feed the little ones and themselves and then I go and properly get ready for going out to the pet store.

After I come out, I go and see how the dogs are doing, and I see that they had finished their breakfast.

"Good job, now we have to get to the pet store. One of my friends actually runs it." I say and the puppies perk up while the adults… put on faces of indifference. "Let me just get my mp3 player, I like listening to music when I'm going places, it distracts me from having to deal with the local gang."

I run into my room and get my mp3 and immediately switch it on, a lot of the songs I have on it are Yugioh songs, and the first song that plays is pretty much a Seto Kaiba cameo, the song You're not me, it actually would match my life if I was rich.

㈅8㈆2㈅8㈆2㈅8㈆2Normal POV from Yugi and his friends perspective㈅8㈆2㈅8㈆2㈅8㈆2

After breakfast, when the Yugi and his friends were waiting for the girl to come out with her mp3 player, they didn't expect a song to start playing as she comes out of her room.

**You think I got it all**

**Everyone thinks I've got it made, well**

**How come my only friends are the ones I pay?**

**And no one understands**

**What I would do to change my life**

**for just one day**

"Come on guys, let's go." The girl said and they left the building.

**Don't say "if I were you"(say if I were you)**

**Or tell me what you'd do**

**How things would be if you were in my shoes**

'**Cause you're not me**

"Guys, this song fits me perfectly." Seto said randomly and the other dogs looked at him wide eyed as they went down the street.

**You know what I need**

**And it's not another serenade**

**I get so tired of all the things you say**

**Give me what I want**

**If it only would I'd gladly throw this all away**

"Okay, that song sounds like someone was stalking me, because that is actually true." Seto said and again and Yugi and Yami sighed as they turned around a corner.

**Don't say "if I were you"(say if I were you)**

**Or tell me what you'd do**

**How things would be if you were in my shoes**

'**Cause you're not me**

The girl was singing to the song and looked like she was enjoying it.

**Please take me as I am(take me as I am)**

**This isn't what I planned**

**I guess I don't expect that you could understand**

'**Cause you're not me**

The girl sang and Yugi noticed a small tear in her eyes from singing that line.

**I know you think you're being nice**

**But spare me all your lame advice**

**Time to play my hand and roll the dice**

**Everybody's got their price**

**Far too long I've been denied**

**I'm making my move so just step aside**

**No one can say I never tried**

**To do everything to get back my pride**

"This song is the pure truth. I am tired of everything." Seto said randomly and Mokuba nodded as they crossed a street.

**Yeah, you were never me**

**why can't you see**

**that you're not me**

**Don't say "if I were you"(say if I were you)**

**Or tell me what you'd do**

**How things would be if you were in my shoes**

'**Cause you're not me**

**Please help me if you can(help me if you can)**

**This isn't what I planned(this isn't what I planned)**

**I guess I don't expect that you could understand**

'**Cause you're not me**

The song ends and they arrive right in front of the pet store.

**Author's notes: I didn't mention it at the start of the chapter, but I do not own the song You're not me.**

**Seto: Yeah, why would she own a song about my life anyway.**

**Toshiro: So Hashira, who is that friend who works at the pet store?**

**FireWing Pegasus: I ain't telling you. I haven't even told the dogs my name or even picked out names for them. Which might be next chapter.**

**Atemu: Please review so that she can name us while we're dogs, also we are taking ideas for names.**

**Toshiro: That is my line pharaoh!**


	3. Chapter 3:Shopping and sad memories

**Author's notes: Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter.**

**Toshiro: I am shutting myself up from telling you to get the other stories done.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Thank you for not starting this new year off with negativity.**

**Toshiro: You're welcome. Hashira doesn't own Yugioh, only her ideas and OC's. Also a fair warning to everyone, you might cry, so enjoy it if you can.**

㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4Hashira's POV㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4

We walked into the pet store and I saw my good friend, Laura, behind the cash register.

"Hey Laura, long time no see." I say with a smile as I have the dogs follow me.

"Hey Hashira, it has been a long time. I see you got dogs." She said as she looked at them.

"I know, they do look odd. I found them in an alley while I was trying to hide from, Mr. I'm an ass and I'm going to toy with Hashira for the rest of her life. Yeah, not going to happen Mr. Rellew." I say with my voice dripping with venom. "I came here, well because of 'my lack of having dog food in case I bring strays in from the streets'. And other things that I will need."

"Okay, I'll help you Hashira, just like when we were kids at my mom's house." She says with her usual smile as she shows me to where the dog food is.

"Um… Laura, you do remember my amount of money right? My boyfriend is still not back from his trip. He had said that he wanted to visit his homeland, but is so far on the way to Japan." I say with a little nervousness.

"Don't worry Hashira, I am the owner of this pet shop and since you're a close friend of mine in need, everything will be free for you." She says as she helps me get the right food for them.

"Thanks, you're a good friend which I need nowadays. If only everyone were still here, then maybe we could face him and stop him from messing with me. It's just like back in Elementary, do you remember?" I ask.

"Yeah, I remember you walking toward the old soccer goal post, looking very lonely, and then seeing Shane and his whole gang of guys, with some girls, following you at a distance, and then, when you turn and see them, I remember you growling and going into your 'animal mode' and giving chase. Though, sometimes you would walk and make it to the goal post, and then just stare at the sky, as I see Shane and his gang closing in on you. Then while your head is down, they would surround you, I could hear their mean comments about you, and then I would watch you snap and chase them, only to get in trouble by them for chasing them." She answers as I shudder from the memories.

"Yeah, nowadays, I try to ignore my impulses to act like an animal, and I try to ignore them, but it is getting harder and I do not want to be put in a mental place because of me being careless." I say and I feel tears in the back of my eyes.

"Look, I can tell how this is effecting you, so let's change the subject. Have you named the dogs yet?" She asks shyly and is dawns on me that I haven't named my little friends yet.

"I haven't named them yet. But, now that we're on the subject, they kind of remind me of four characters from that anime show that I love."

"You mean that kids show, Yu-Gi-Oh!, that show?"

"Yeah, see that brown dog and the little black puppy with him, they kind of remind me of Seto and Mokuba, they even have dog tag versions of their lockets. See the Pharaoh Hound mix and the Akita puppy, they kind of remind me of the Pharaoh and Yugi, they even have charms that kind of remind me of the Millennium Puzzle. I think that is what I'm going to name them."

"Okay, just do not fangirl in front of me, I do not want to clean up the mess in here." Laura warns me and I chuckle.

"Fine, hey, do you still have those Yu-Gi-Oh! chew toys?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think I have some left." She says as she walks off.

I walk over to the dogs and say, "Hey guys, I was thinking of names for you guys, and I came up with ideas for you guys."

I point to the brown dog and say, "I'll name you Seth.", I point to the black puppy and say, "You'll be Mokie.", I point to the Pharaoh Hound and say, "Since you are a Pharaoh Hound mix, I'll name you Pharaoh." and I point to the little Akita puppy and say, "Finally, you will be named, Yug."

They blink at the names, before they, minus the brown dog who scoffs if dogs could scoff, bark happily, "Then it's decided, those will be your names."

Laura comes back with eight dolls in her hand and I look at them, easily recognizing them from watching the show, in her left hand, she has Pegasus, Yami Bakura who I like to call Akefia, Yami Marik who I just call Marik, and Dartz. In her right hand, she has Seto, The Pharaoh, Yugi, and Mokuba. I smile and and she hands them to me.

"Thanks, Laura. I think I will keep all eight. Though, I might need help getting everything back home with Shane on the loose." I say as I look at them.

"You can come with me to my car and I'll get you, your dogs, and everything to your house." She smiles and I call for the dogs to follow me, as I put the dolls in a bag.

We follow her out the door and I see that Laura has a Mustang.

"How in the name of Ra do you have a Mustang and still work the pet shop in this part of town?!" I ask surprised and she chuckles as we get everything in it.

"Inheritance." She says as we hop into the car.

We drive to my house while I listen to more songs with some head phones that I had in my pocket.

We get to my house and I warily look around for any sign of Shane as we get to the door. I open the door and as we walk in, I stop and look at a picture of all of my few friends that I had growing up, Andrea, Evelyn, Maddie, Ashley, Sarah, Laura, and Natalie, all with me and smiling like their isn't a care in the world. Laura stops with me and follows my line of sight and automatically gets my attention.

"It'll be alright Hashira." She comforts me and I just nod as we get everything in the house.

"Well, that's everything. Do ya need anything else." She asks and shake my head, "No."

"What about a hug for old time's sake?"

I look at her and then embrace her in a hug. I open my eyes a little and see the dogs looking at me curiously.

We separate from the hug and she says, "Well, if you need anything else, just call. Bye." and with that, she leaves me at the house with only the dogs to keep me company.

I sigh and say, "Guys, I'm going to be on my computer for a while. I have a Fan Fiction account, so I am going to drown all of my emotions into a story, bark at me if you need me."

㈅8㈆2㈅8㈆2㈅8㈆2Normal POV from Yugi and his friends perspective㈅8㈆2㈅8㈆2㈅8㈆2

Yugi and the others were shocked when the girl had given them names that were so close to what their real names are, or rather what everyone kept on calling Yami as he doesn't know his real name. But, they could somehow sense the sadness emanating from her. They were confused by how she looked at a portrait of her and a bunch of other girls longingly, in fact they all wondered what had happened to make this girl so lonely and without friends to comfort her if she had so many in the portrait.

"Guys, I'm going to be on my computer for a while. I have Fan Fiction account, so I am going to drown all of my emotions into a story, bark if you need me." The girl said after she sighed.

As she went down the hall, she stopped and said, "I almost forgot."

She went towards one of bags and pulled out some dolls. When she dropped the dolls in front of them, they were shocked to see dolls of themselves, plus Pegasus, Marik, Akefia, and Dartz.

"I got these for you guys to play with, so that you don't get bored while I'm working on my stories. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you guys my name, I'm Hashira Akana." And with that, she left to get her laptop.

"These dolls are creepy." Yugi said flatly and looked at the Akefia doll.

"I guess we could do to the dolls what we do to them, but I don't know what to do about the ones that look like us." Mokuba said as he eyed the ones that looked like Seto and him.

"If we are going to do the dolls something, can I try to Mind Crush the doll that looks like Akefia?" Yami asked as he eyed the doll of Akefia dangerously until Yugi barked a no.

"Can I rip it to shreds?" Seto asked earning a bark of a no from Mokuba.

Seto and Yami ignore the barks of no, as they both grab the doll Akefia in their mouths and try to do tug of war.

"I am going to try to talk to her, though I know that she will only here barking, I am hoping I can get her to talk." Yugi says as Mokuba tries to make it a 3 way tug of war, "Don't rip that apart or you will end up not being able to do anything with it later." He adds and they look at him as he leaves to check on Hashira.

㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4Hashira's POV㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4

I am typing on my laptop and I can feel tears try to breach my eyes as I type something really sad. I hear a bark, and see Yug, looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Hey Yug." I say and he looks at a portrait that is right next to me, which is another portrait of me and my friends.

"You wanna know why my friends aren't around anymore?" I ask and he barks with a nod, before jumping on my bed with me. "Well, I had some friends growing up, and I thought that we were as close as could be, even with our bickering. But…"

㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4Flashback㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4

"_Hey guys. What's up?" Hashira asked giddily like Mokuba would._

"_Nothing Hashira. And stop following me. I thought I told you that things change." Andrea said coldly which made hashira have a hurt look in her eyes._

"_But I thought we were still friends? What ever happened to being BFF's?" Hashira asked._

"_That was never true Hashira. We no longer want anything to do with you. That is why we are glad that we are leaving." Maddie said with her usual cold tone of voice._

"_Evelyn, what about you?" Hashira asked as tears started to fall down her face._

"_I want to still be friends with you, but my family is moving for personal reasons." Evelyn said nervously._

_Hashira nearly collapses on the ground and said, "First, I didn't see Natalie from Kindergarten until I was in 6th grade, and then she moved away, Then when Ashley and Sarah left for Middle school, I find out that Ashley had moved away while Sara sided with the boys that I hate and then left, Laura had avoided talking to me all Middle school, though at least I still have her, but now you guys leave me too. This just isn't fair you guys. Besides, Shane might be on the loose, I've heard rumors that he has reunited with his old gang. I need help."_

"_Sorry Hashira, but we have got to go, besides, at least you still have that boyfriend of yours to protect you." Andrea said coldly and began to walk away._

"_Guys, please don't go!" Hashira pleaded._

"_Stay. Don't follow us." Maddie said though Hashira heard a slight mumble of the word bitch._

_Hashira collapsed onto her knees and cried on the ground. "First I get bullied for most of my life, next my cat gets shot by a gun and I have to make the decision to put her down, then my family gets hurt where they are struggling to find a job and we are facing bankruptcy, and now this? Why does this life hate me?!" _

_It was then that Hashira noticed an old piece of glass on the ground. But, as she attempted to crawl over to it and end her suffering, her boyfriend Toshiro Hitsugaya came running toward her and pulled her into an embrace._

"_Don't even think about it Uni-Shira. You may think that the world would be better off without you, but unlike the rest of the world, I still care about you, and I will protect you, no matter what. Just like in the anime series we love." Toshiro said and wiped away her tears._

㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4End Flashback㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4

"So, I ended up living with Toshiro for my own protection and comfort. I had to convince my parents though, and I promised that nothing would happen until after we get married or something like that." I say and I look at my own reflecting bouncing off the screen of my computer: Ruby eyes that are more red than normal from crying, semi spiky flame colored hair messed up from stress, and slightly pale skin showing through my Egyptian tan.

"Hey, at least I live up to the phrases, 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger' and 'Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me'." I say with a weak shrug as I look Yug and see that he looks sad. "Well, I had better keep typing, I am having my OC, her name is Sadakat, be in a huge battle and her friends just died."

And with that, Yug jumps off the bed and out of the room.

**Author's notes: -tears are falling down face- I end the chapter with that.**

**Toshiro: Please tell me that none of that has happened in real life.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Some is true, though the flashback with the fight and the suicide attempt as well as your character appearing, that would be my ideas. Also, the name 'Sadakat' is Arabic for 'True Friendship'.**

**Toshiro: Please review if you want more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4:A confrontation, and surprise?

**Author's notes: Hi, here is another chapter, it may be a little short, but it is worth it for what is in it.**

**Toshiro: So, do I appear?**

**FireWing Pegasus: It would be a spoiler if I told you.**

**Toshiro: Well, dammit. Hashira doesn't own Yugioh, she only owns her OCs and her ideas.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Enjoy.**

"Guys!" Yugi barked as he ran to Yami and the Kaiba brothers and saw that the Akefia doll was tied up with rubber bands.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Yami asked as he kicked the Akefia doll away and into Seto's mouth.

"I finally got answers out of Hashira and it is sad enough to break even Marik's heart if he had one." Yugi said with a slight bit of humor on the end.

He sat down and the others laid down to hear the story.

"Those women were bitches for abandoning Hashira like that. They said it like they never cared for her and yet that picture she was looking at, looked like they were having fun." Yami said, while Seto put paws on Mokuba's ears so that he wouldn't have to hear the cursing.

"Yeah, and she looks so broken hearted." Yugi said.

"I wonder if we can help her." Mokuba said.

Yami thought a moment before looking at Seto and getting his gaze on Mokuba and Yugi. Seto looked and then nodded. There is something, no matter in which universe, that will always work, Puppy dog eyes of Doom.

Hashira came into the room, her ruby eyes looking bloodshot and tear stains on her face.

She goes into the kitchen and gets a drink of chocolate milk, before saying, "We need to go to the store and get some food."

They nod and as they go to the door, Hashira spots money laying right next to the picture of her and her 'friends'.

"Laura must've left it without my knowing, so that I could get something to eat. I guess she really cares about me." She said and they could hear an underlying tone of a dejected sigh.

Hashira shrugs her feelings off and grabs the money, before leaving the door with them following her. They went into the streets, and Hashira shivered when she realized that it would be dark soon. She looked at Yugi and the others and found herself glad she brought the dogs along, or rather, glad she brought Yami and Seto, or as she thinks, Pharaoh and Seth.

They made it to a small store that allowed dogs in, Hashira was extremely thankful for this, and they went in. When they exited, Hashira saw that it was completely dark out, the moon hadn't even risen yet and the stars were still starting to appear, leaving it extremely dark out. Hashira tried to find her way home via memory, and with Yugi and the others helping guide her when they used their noses.

Yami could feel his senses quite better, being in the dark. His temporary name did mean, dark, darkness, or shadows. He could also see quite well in the dark, his crimson eyes almost glowing. Yami saw a shadow move in an alley they were about to pass, and recognized a smell as being the blond hair guy's smell.

Yami barked at the alley, which meant, "Show yourself! Stay away from us!"

Hashira was startled by the bark, but then saw the alley and made her way closer to the street.

"Well, well. Look who showed up, it's little miss _Demon Girl_." The snide voice came from the alley and she froze.

"Shane." Hashira growled with her voice dripping with venom.

"So, are you going to give up this time, _Dinosaur_?" Shane said, stepping out of the shadows in all black, his own hair like golden moonlight, waving in the wind in a very creepy way, making her skin crawl.

"I'm not interested in your games Shane. Let me give an animal metaphor for this. The wolves may think that they have cornered the poor alicorn of fire, but the alicorn of fire is too smart for the wolves, and will counter when they attack, and then make her great escape." Hashira says.

"You are no alicorn of fire, but a demon who requires sacrifice, and should've died in a hole long ago." Shane answers and they glare at each other.

Hashira casts a momentary glance at Yami and Seto, which quickly returns to Shane, but Yami and Seto caught it and nod.

Yami and Seto step forward and growl dangerously at Shane, who doesn't seem very affected.

"See you got some alley dogs. They should have died in the same hole as you, _Retarded Freak_." Shane said with a dismissive hand.

"We don't have the time for you at the moment…" Hashira says before saying with a smirk, "_Mr. Ass for a face._ After all, since we are now grownups, we no longer can do what we did when we were kids."

Shane frowns before scoffing, "Well, I would expect more from the creature that could make many a men tremble in her presence."

"Not today, besides, I am more responsible than that, for I know that if I act all animal like, I could end up in a mental place. I am just glad that I learned self discipline at karate." Hashira says as she begins to walk away, Yami and Seto keeping their eyes on him.

"You didn't learn self discipline at karate, you learned it in a crazy home." Shane remarks, remembering a tale from one kid who had last made that comment on her.

Hashira stopped, and growled at him. If this were an anime universe, Hashira would be surrounded by flames, she would have a vessel on her forehead, and her eyes would be filled with flames while she rises up a fist, but since it isn't she just throws a death glare at him, before storming off, glad that the moon is finally showing so she can see her way home.

Hashira made it home with the others and nearly collapsed on the ground and cried again. Yugi and the others were startled by the action, and while Yugi and Mokuba tried to comfort her, Yami and Seto were reminded of bullies, Yami was reminded about the bullies who would attack Yugi pre-puzzle, and Seto was reminded of the older kids that he had to throw insults at in order to protect Mokuba, but Hashira had no one left who could protect her from the insults, and it was draining her mentally, trying to cope.

They all sat there for a while, until a phone started to ring. Hashira got up to get the phone and nearly cheered when she saw the number. It was Toshiro calling her.

"Hello handsome." Hashira said with a slight chuckle.

"_Hello my beautiful, how are you doing, I could hear the slight strain on your voice._" Toshiro said with a slight amount of worry.

"Shane." was all Hashira said, for she knew that that one word, would put her point across for him.

"_Damn him. Don't worry, I am actually on my way back from Japan now. I am heading to the airport as we speak._" He said and Hashira nearly cheered again.

"Okay, see ya in… how long will it take for you to get back?" Hashira asked.

"_A week at the most, two days in the least._" Toshiro answered with a chuckle.

"Okay, my little ice dragon :), see ya in at least two days." Hashira said with a chuckle, before hanging up.

**Author's notes: I am ending it here. Oh, and my idea for Shane is a cross between Christopher Aonuma from Digimon Fusion, Julian from The Forbidden Game Series (Awesome book that Ranko Twin inspired me to read) and a kid from my school whose name is Shane, resulting in a lot of the things Shane does in this story, being true to my own experiences.**

**Toshiro: Can I go to the high school and torture him for torturing you in Elementary school?**

**FireWing Pegasus: No, I can't get in trouble for it, and I need him alive for my story.**

**Toshiro: Fine, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises and a song?

**Author's notes: Here is another chapter, and this is kind of long, but it is worth it.**

**Toshiro: Yeah? -scans chapter- You are right.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Of course I'm right.**

**Toshiro: Hashira doesn't own Yugioh,**

Hashira smiled as she turned to the confused anime characters/dogs.

"Mr. Handsome Protector finally called and he will be here in two days." She cheered with a big smile and the dogs smiled too, because she will finally have someone to protect her from the gangs.

㈄9㈆2㈄9㈆2㈄9㈆2Somewhere else㈄9㈆2㈄9㈆2㈄9㈆2

Shane walked into his HQ with a smug smirk on his face. He looked over at his apprentice, Freddison, who was trying to work out, only to have a defeated look on his face. Shane sighed and went over to his room, to see a spiky/wild/shaggy silvery gray Turkish Angora/Egyptian Mau cat with blood red eyes, sitting on his chair, if cats could smirk, it would be smirking, while having it's claws out and glistening.

"Hello, Mr…" Shane said though he forgot the name of the cat.

"Akefia to you, Thief King to my enemies." The cat growled with a hiss.

"Right, right, Akefia. I just came back from tormenting _my_ prey. Though, it started to get not very fun when her dogs growled at me." Shane said as he sat on his bed.

The cat's ears twitched and he said, "How many dogs?"

"4 dogs, two puppies, one big dog, one medium sized dog. The medium sized dog and one of the puppies looked like twins, why?" Shane asked wondering why it was so important.

"Those dogs are the ones I sent here from my dimension. I _somehow_ managed to get caught in my spell right after I sent them here, and now I look like a cat. Though, I guess I should be thankful, cats were worshipped back in my time." The evil cat said while petting his own tail.

"So, those aren't really dogs? Then how come they couldn't talk like you?" Shane asked.

"Because I made sure that they could only speak dog, since I did the spell, I can talk normally." The cat explained.

"Whatever, I am just going to go to sleep." Shane said as he laid down and went to sleep.

"Pharaoh, Priest, Prince, pest. You shall all bow down to me, and I will take your Millennium Puzzle, one way or another. Though, first, I shall start with the girl with hair like flames." The cat chuckled, before he coughed up a furball.

㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0Somewhere else㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0

A short teenager walked into an airport. He looked just like Hashira, except he had ice colored hair, turquoise eyes, pale skin, and wasn't a girl. He walked over to the waiting place for his plane to be called, when he saw a familiar blond. Natalie was there with her suitcase, and was slightly confused. He felt anger deep inside, but not wanting to scare her off, he hid it and walked over to her.

She finally looked up at him, and slight fear was on her face as she said, "Toshiro?"

"Natalie." Toshiro says with boredom.

"Wow, it's been like forever." Natalie said with a slight amount of fear in her voice.

She had known Hashira and Toshiro since Kindergarten and had known Toshiro how he had always had a crush on Hashira, and how overprotective he could get. She could tell that Toshiro was hiding his emotions and that he was at boiling point inside at the fact that she had left, she also knew what happened to those who make Hashira upset.

"10 years Natalie. Just like Hashira could easily recognize you in 6th grade after not seeing you since Kindergarten, I can easily recognize you, even after 10 years. You have no idea how much pain Hashira has been in since you left, and you leaving was only the beginning of her heart break. I am the only one, other than Laura, left who can comfort Hashira, everyone else left." Toshiro said and Natalie could sense the underlying growl in his voice. "Also, Shane is back, and Hashira is his prey."

This caused Natalie's eyes to widen. She knew from what Hashira had told her about Elementary school. She knew that Shane always picked on Hashira because she was different, and knowing Shane, now that they are adults, all the torment is harsher, and the arguments lead to cursing against snide comments.

"S-S-Shane?!" Natalie asked, she didn't want it to be true.

"Yes, and he is the Gang Boss of the area that we live." Toshiro said not hiding the venom in his voice. "Hashira has been keep saying that if all of her so called 'friends' were still with her, she would finally have the strength to not give into him and really fight back. We both fear that Shane might, 'Up the Ante' soon, and Hashira thinks that she will need her 'friends' and me in order to prevent it." He said while turning away.

"Well, you both have me. I might not have been there for her in years, but I will be there for her now. Luckily for you guys, I'm on this flight to America too." Natalie said bravely.

"Thank you Natalie." Toshiro said and then they heard the caller for their flight, and left together, with hope in mind.

㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4With Hashira and the others㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4

Hashira yawned as she woke up and realized that Yugi was on the foot of her bed with Yami, and Mokuba was curled up against Seto on the floor by her bed. As she tried to get up, they woke up and looked at her. Hashira was thinking about why they would be on her bed, she realized that she had another nightmare last night. She sighed and looked at the puppies who had worry on their faces.

"I had a nightmare last night, didn't I?" She asked and all four dogs nodded.

She has been confused for a while on how the dogs could understand her, and this morning, she was finally going to ask it.

"How come you guys can understand me?" She asks bluntly and the puppies bark, but the big dogs shake their heads at them.

"Apparently since you can understand me, but I can't understand you guys, I am going to see how smart you guys are, by seeing if you can type me a message on my laptop." Hashira didn't know why exactly she was saying these things, but just went along with it, as the dogs' tails wagged.

Hashira got out her laptop and went on a blank Google Doc, before going down to their level on the ground. The dogs began barking at each other like they were deciding who should type.

"Alright, I will end this dispute now and have Yug type on here. End of sorta discussion." Hashira said and Yugi went to the laptop.

He looked confused at Yami, before he went to the laptop and put his small paws on the keyboard and typed: _Um… Hello. Um… We are from another dimension and were brought to this world as dogs._

Hashira blinked at the message and was jaw dropped at them, before asking, "What are you guys' real names?"

Yami went to the laptop and typed: _Sorry for scaring you, the names you gave aren't very far off, Yug's name is Yugi Moto, Seth's name is Seto Kaiba, Mokie's name is Mokuba Kaiba, and… you can call me Yami._

When Yami finished typing, Mokuba and Yugi ran out of the room, and brought out the dolls of themselves. Hashira looked at the dolls and had a light blush at Yami, and he feared the worst, that she was a fangirl.

"You mean… you guys are the ones from the anime show… Yu-Gi-Oh!, wow, I am going to have to control myself for a while." Hashira said as she tried to hide her blush from the 5,000 year old pharaoh.

Yami typed: _Why were you blushing at me?_

"Well, Yami, I have seen you… on screen… black sleeveless shirt and tight leather pants plus jacket/cape, and I have seen season 5, the final season where you regain your memories, and learn your name, and I must say, you look good with a tan and man skirt." Hashira said slowly.

Yami just froze and fainted on the ground.

Seto started to bark, which sounded kind of like laughter, but then Hashira said, "Yeah, in the anime show, I find At-Yami better looking than you. Now I have to remember not to give spoilers, but I'm sure _your_ fangirls found you good looking in a tan and a dress, carrying the Millennium Rod around while being his cousin."

Seto ended up doing the same thing as Yami, and Mokuba ended up laughing too.

"Um… Mokuba. I am sure everyone who has watched your show, complains about how you are alway a _damsel in distress_ that Seto _freaking_ Kaiba ends up having to save, even in the abridged series, Yugi says and I quote, "That kid gets kidnapped like once a week. I'm sure he's used to it by now." I mean, come on. I liked it better when Tea was kidnapped. Though, I feel for Yami big time that he had to go on a date with her." Hashira explains and Mokuba faints while Yugi nearly faints.

Yugi looks at Hashira scared, and she says, "I just sympathize with you for the last episode of your series. I cry every single time."

Yugi goes to the computer and types: _Why?_ and the others started to wake up.

"Well, I don't want to give you any really big spoilers, but I will tell you this. You and the pharaoh have to duel each other. If he wins, he would be forced to spend another 5,000 years in the puzzle, and if you win, he gets freed, but it would be the last time you see him for he would be free to go to the afterlife, and… you win. He then stands in front of the door that is the gateway to the afterlife, shouts out who he is, and then he leaves for the afterlife. When I saw the episode, I just kept shouting at the tv that it wasn't fair, that he should've had a choice to go or not, and that he should've stayed with you." Hashira says and lets tears fall down her face.

Yami and Yugi's eyes widen and they look at each other. Yami goes to the computer and types: _Do you know my real name?_

"Yes, but I don't think I should say it. I don't want to spoil anything." Hashira says choked up.

Hashira finally puts a smile on her face and says, "Seto, I did like this one video about you. It was during Noah's virtual world and it was your memories, and your evil step father asks you what you would do with the company, and your younger self replies with a rap/boss parody. I think it goes like this: _Screw the rules, like a boss, Summon a dragon, like a boss, invent a duel disk, like a boss, jump out the window, like a boss, rescue my brother, like a boss, hang up the phone, like a boss, impressed by rocks, like a boss, collect a god card, like a boss, fly a jet, like a boss, write a check, like a boss, land in a jet pack, like a boss, be an asshole, like a boss._ Yeah, I was cracking up during the whole thing."

Seto growls while Yami and Yugi start laughing like crazy, and Hashira says, "Yeah, a lot of you guys have abridged catchphrases. Joey says, "Nyeh", Yugi says, "Super Special Awesome", Seto says, "Screw the rules, I have money", Ishizu says, "Because Shut-up", Tea keeps on making endless friendship speeches, Tristan says… well very random things, Bakura says, "Bloody Hell" and I think, where are you from Bakura, Hogwarts from Harry Potter? Marik and Malik call Bakura/Akefia, "Fluffy" and that is all I got off the top of my head. Though once, when Yami summoned Kuriboh as his deck master, he said, "Oh crap in the Nile, I just summoned Kuriboh as my deck master didn't I?" That cracked me up. Along with Seto's dragon fetish, which is just creepy."

They growl at her and she says, "Hey, I am just stating what I know… I just realized that Seto heard the song I played yesterday. Yeah, FYI that song was based on you." She looks at the time and says, "I should get breakfast started. I hope you guys don't mind that I want to play another song, this one won't be Yu-Gi-Oh! based."

They nod and she smiles as she grabs her MP3 and starts playing Unbreakable by FireFlight.

**Unbreakable**

**Where are the people that accused me?**

**The ones who beat me down and bruised me**

**They hide just out of sight**

**Can't face me in the light**

**They'll return but I'll be stronger**

Hashira smirked at the last lines as she got pancakes ready for herself, and meat for the others, they preferred it over dogfood.

**God, I want to dream again**

**Take me where I've never been**

**I want to go there**

**This time I'm not scared**

**Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable**

**No one can touch me**

**Nothing can stop me**

Hashira smiled as she began to sing along. This song, plus the fact that her dogs are actually anime characters, made her happy. She knew that if anyone could protect her from Shane, it was Yami and Seto, though she didn't know if Yami still had his shadow magic, or if Seto would _actually_ want to help her.

**Sometimes it's hard to just keep going**

**But faith is moving without knowing**

**Can I trust what I can't see?**

**To reach my destiny**

**I want to take control but I know better**

**God, I want to dream again**

**Take me where I've never been**

**I want to go there**

**This time I'm not scared**

**Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable**

**No one can touch me**

**Nothing can stop me**

**Forget the fear it's just a crutch**

**That tries to hold you back**

**And turn your dreams to dust**

**All you need to do is just trust**

Hashira gave the meat to them before she ate her pancakes and the others could tell that she was in a happier mood.

**God, I want to dream again**

**Take me where I've never been**

**I want to go there**

**This time I'm not scared**

**Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable**

**No one can touch me**

**Nothing can stop me**

**God, I want to dream again**

**Take me where I've never been**

**I want to go there**

**This time I'm not scared**

**Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable**

**No one can touch me**

**Nothing can stop me**

Hashira smiled as the song ended, but the she couldn't help the fact that the song, reminded her of Shane and his gang. She looked over at the others, and couldn't help but blush at the thought of her being rescued by Season Zero Yami Yugi.

**Author's notes: Toshiro, you know I love you, but the thought of a guy with a tan, odd hair, and lots of leather, gets me going. If you had a tan and walked around in leather, I would be head over heels for you and would do anything you want.**

**Toshiro: I am going to go and get a tan and then ask the pharaoh to take me to the place that he gets all his leather from.**

**FireWing Pegasus: This chapter took a while cuz of all the point of views.**

**Toshiro: Hashira doesn't own Unbreakable either, FireFlight does. Please review if you want to find out what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 6:Duel Monsters, and hope?

**Author's notes: Here is another chapter people, and yes there will be more Toshiro in this chapter. I am thinking about another friend being introduced each chapter.**

**Toshiro: I still think that they should pay for doing whatever they did to you.**

**FireWing Pegasus: This story is slightly twisting the truth, a lot of this they didn't do, but I still have my own problems. No, you can't make them pay, I can't be accounted for murder.**

**Toshiro: Fine. Hashira doesn't own anything but her OCs and ideas, please enjoy.**

After breakfast, Hashira says, "Well, I have nothing planned for the day… I guess I could show you the pathetic excuse for a dual monsters deck that I have."

Seto just looks bored, Yami looks interested, and Mokuba and Yugi look happy. Hashira leads them to her room and pulls out all of her cards.

"Guys, there are other Yu-Gi-Oh! series that come after your show ends and I do have cards from them. Also, it is not fair that in this world, Flame Swordsman is a fusion monster and I don't have the materials to summon it." Hashira pouts and Seto starts laughing at what would Joey do if he found out one of his favorite monsters was a fusion monster.

Hashira leads them to a shelf and gets down a box. Seto's jaw drops at the fact that Joey is on the cover of the box and it says, 'Legendary Collection: Joey's World'. Hashira opens it and everyone sees; three separate decks, three playing fields, and one instruction manual. Hashira takes out the one hardcover playing field and Seto's jaw drops again that it has a picture of Joey on it, and the others stare shocked at the other side which has a picture of 'Harpy Ladies Pheonix Formation'. Hashira takes the one deck of cards that has a green rubber band on it and takes of the rubber band.

"Now this is my favorite deck, it has cards that you know and some you probably don't." She takes out the instruction manual, "If you don't know a card, try and learn about it in here or ask me with my laptop. Also, I know that a deck can be anywhere from 40 to 60 cards, not including tokens, fusions, ritual cards, XYZ monsters and Synchro monsters you don't know."

Hashira lays out all the cards for them to see; _**Magic cards:**__ Swords of Burning Light, Cyber Shield, two Mystical Space Typhoons, XYZ Unit, Temple of the Kings_(Yami and Yugi's eyes widen as they fear what is in her deck)_, Monster Reborn_(Hashira smiles as they nod at her preparedness)_, Raigeki, Nightmare's Steelcage_(Yami actually shudders at the memory of the first time he encountered Slifer, while Seto just sits there smirking, if dogs could smirk)_, Harpies' Hunting Ground_

_**Monster cards: **__Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, Gilford The Legend, Kazejin, Blue Flame Swordsman, Dunames Dark Witch, Drillago, Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning_(Everyone but Hashira, had jaw dropped expressions despite being dogs)_, Magna Drago, Mystical Elf_(Yugi and Yami were proud of her having a good defense monster)_, Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord_(Yami and Seto fell to the ground twitching, while Yugi and Mokuba just looked shocked, until Hashira explained how it is summoned)_, Call of the Haunted, Harpy Lady_(Yugi and Yami smiled remembering Mai)_, 'Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks', ZW-Unicorn Spear, Flying Penguin_(Yugi, Yami, and Seto groaned remembering the Big Five)_, Cosmo Queen, Copycat, ZW-Eagle Claw, Megasonic Eye_(Yugi shudders from remembering that one time with Bandit Keith, until Yami comforts him)_, Amazoness Fighter, Bowganian, Lava Golem_(Yami types, _I hope you are planning on getting rid of it in a dual_ and Hashira tells him that she will, especially if she were to dual Shane with some holographic technology if A. She had a dual disk, B. They were real in her world, or C. If a certain CEO would give one to her, she looks at Seto for the last one) Mystical Beast of Serket(Yami and Yugi sigh for they knew they were right when she had pulled Temple of the Kings)_._

_**Trap cards: **__Metal Reflect Slime_(They all groaned)_, Spellbinding Circle_(Yami and Yugi smile with wide eyes), _Hysteric Party, XYZ Effect, XYZ Xtreme !, Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force, Shadow Spell_(They all smiled, and Yugi and Yami nearly died when Seto smiled, but were saved by Hashira and Yami)_, Trap Hole, Chain Destruction_(Yami smiled remembering how he defeated Exodia)_, Metal Morph, Mirror Force_(Yami and Yugi type on the laptop, _Works every time… unless your opponent had anticipated it… like Seto_)_, Utopian Aura, Magic Cylinder_(Yami smirks at Seto who groans and wishes that Hashira would stop drawing cards used by people other than him for once)_, Dust Tornado, Bottomless Trap Hole, Scapegoat_(Seto groans and tries to hit his head on a wall)_, Pot of Greed._

_**Others:**__ 4 Sheep tokens, 4 XYZ monsters_(Which confuse everyone, but Hashira, as to what they are, for they are black and numbered, and then she explains that they are from either the _worst Yu-Gi-Oh! series or the second worst, she hadn't decided as she refuses to watch Zexal and GX_) and _one Flame Swordsman fusion card_, which Yugi and Yami save from Seto.

Hashira looks at her deck and blushes at Yami and Seto.

"This is as good a deck that I came come up with, with the cards that I have. Though I do have other decks, I have no clue how balanced they are. I have a dragon/spell caster combo, that you might like. It has different spell casters that you probably have never heard of, and some dragons that Seto has probably never heard of." Hashira says as she grabs the deck with the purple rubber band and hands it to them. "The deck with the orange rubber band, is a warrior type deck that Joey would like. It features _Six Samurai_ cards which you have never heard of before."

Yugi goes to the computer and types, _Wow… you have so many cards. Does that magician deck have anything that I know of?_

"Sorry guys, I don't have any of the rare dragons or spellcasters that you guys have. I will have to look." Hashira says as she grabs the deck with the purple rubber band and looks through it and when she's done, "Sorry, I think the only card you might recognize would be my Gaia, unfortunately it is Synchro and it's full name is Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth."

Yugi types, _It's alright… say, do they have god cards in this dimension?_

Hashira nods and says, "Yep, one jerk boy that I knew in Middle School actually had Obelisk and Ra in his deck. I told him that I would get a Slifer just to rub it in his face and I still don't have a single god card. The same jerk also has three Blue Eyes, Blue Eyes Ultimate, and Blue Eyes Shining dragon. I think I was mentally screaming curses too when he started copying Seto's abridged catchphrase."

Seto growls and sulks to the floor, while Mokuba tries to comfort him.

"So, any idea on how you got to my world?" Hashira asks though she has a pretty good idea on which person did it.

Yami types, _The Good for Nothing Self Proclaimed Bastard Thief King Akefia._

"Called it. And if he somehow becomes an animal and ends up in this world… though I love animals and hate animal abuse, I will rip him limb from limb… I think I've been reading too much Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfics, I think Bakura and Marik have rubbed off on me… since I first saw you guys in the 8th grade, I have Bakura and Marik's cruel sense of humor sometimes." Hashira says with a chuckle and they almost take a step back from her. "Hey Yami, if you want to see yourself pwn Bakura/Akefia with a Lady Gaga song online, look up the music video Pharaoh's Throne, and whatever you do, do not watch Leather Pants… or Leather Shoes for that matter, both will make you all feel very uncomfortable, though Seto might laugh."

㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0With Toshiro㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0

Toshiro and Natalie were sitting on the plane to America, when Toshiro noticed familiar brown hair. He tapped Natalie's arm and pointed to the person.

Natalie gasped and said, "A-Ashley?"

Said person turned around and her eyes widened at them. She stuttered at Toshiro's eyes like she always had been, but then she worked up whatever dignity and courage she had, and sat down in the empty seat next to them.

"Long time no see." She said nervously.

"Yeah, since haven't seen you since 3rd grade. Do you know how much Hashira has been hurt since she learned from Sarah that you had left?" Toshiro asked while trying to keep his anger under control.

"No, and I missed her greatly when I left, but I couldn't find away way to see you all again." She says cautiously as she is in Toshiro's presence, and all of Hashira's friends, know exactly what kind of temper he has.

"Ashley, Shane is back and since Hashira and Toshiro live alone together, and he is the gang boss of the terrible neighborhood they live in, we fear that Shane may come and get her soon." Natalie says and Ashley's eyes widen in fear and horror.

"Shane is back? And he is coming to get her? Sarah said that he was good. Either she has been brainwashed, she doesn't know what is happening, or she has turned to his side. We need to get the old gang back together, or I don't know what will happen." Ashley says nervously, but venom is in her voice.

"Yes. Toshiro is taking me to her, and we are hoping to see her again. And maybe live with her to protect her." Natalie says.

"But Hashira has always hated people looking out for her and protecting her like that." Ashley says in confusion.

"Ashley. It has gotten to the point where Hashira has told me that if everyone was with her, she would finally have the strength to fight back, and that she can't bear to live alone with only me to comfort her. After the last of our friends left her, she attempted Suicide. There was an old piece of glass near her and I got there just in time to see her crawling over to it, tears streaming down her face. I was able to stop her, and she has been living with me ever since for her own protection and peace, unfortunately Shane is where we live and whenever she leaves the house, she is easy prey. The last time I called her, I could hear the sadness, worry, strain, and fear in her voice. I asked her what was wrong, and she bluntly said, 'Shane'. I automatically knew that she had encountered him, and just from her voice, you could almost tell what happened, and from what I could tell from her voice, it sounded like she had encountered her and they simply threw insults at each other before she left." Toshiro said with murder intent in his eyes while Ashley's eyes widened in fear, horror, and disgust.

"Well, from what it sounds like, you need my help. Luckily, I have a phone that can text messages even here in a plane, and I have Sarah's number, I will explain everything to her, and if all goes well, we have her on our side, if it turns for the worse, Shane is informed of our plane." Ashley says as he pulls out her phone and begins texting like crazy.

After a few minutes, Ashley's phone beeps and they read the text message: _Hey Ash, I can't believe that Shane would do such horrible things. I broke away from the gang last year and I didn't even know of this. You have my support, and I will be waiting at the airport for you guys, there is no way in Hell that I will let Hashira suffer on her own, unfortunately, the airport that you guys will land at is a while away from where Hashira lives. Yes I know where she lives, Shane tells us most things concerning, who he calls, 'Demon Bitch with her head on fire'. I never could tell who he was talking about, but now I am slapping myself from being so stupid as to not notice it was her. See ya soon :D_

They all smile, though at what Shane calls Hashira, they all frowned and Toshiro let out a growl of anger.

"When we get off this plane, I am going to find something to punch, and I doubt that it will be my hand that will be broken." Toshiro said bluntly.

They all nodded at each other and sat back, waiting for the plane to land.

**Author's notes: Just to clear up things, I actually have all those cards, those are true. The cards that she listed to them, are the cards in my most powerful deck.**

**Toshiro: Yeah, I have my own dragon deck and I sometime beat her, but most of the time, she beats me.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I AM THE CHAMPION! Toshiro, you must do whatever I say for a whole week.**

**Toshiro: Help me… I mean, please review and hope that I survive the week.**


	7. Chapter 7: Planning for something big

**Author's notes: Okay, so I have this chapter done, the next chapter of A Shadow Dragon's Adventure, the next chapter of My Little Yugioh, and the next chapter of Wolves all done. I am just going to post these chapters tonight instead of waiting for… Valentines' Day and no it has nothing to do with Mai Valentine!**

**Toshiro: Ahh, -has a dreamy look in eyes- Valentines' Day, it will make for an interesting date, my Uni-Shira.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Get that look out of your eyes. I will be hopefully posting more chapters on that day.**

**Toshiro: Fine, Hashira doesn't own anything, except her OCs and ideas. Please enjoy.**

Hashira looks at the time and says, "You guys will need some fresh air, I know that Mokuba and Yugi can get a little hyper if they don't get some fresh air, which is surprising since Yugi does pretty much nothing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! series, but duel… unless you count season zero, the epic season."

Yami goes to the computer and types, _What is season zero?_**(A/N: Warning, I am pretty much going to spoil Season Zero for anyone who hasn't watched it. If you have watched it, go right ahead and read. If you haven't… Spoiler alert, you should probably go watch Season Zero on youtube.)**

"Season zero is pretty much where the show should've began, because the duel monster series starts off as that first duel between you and Seto, and by then Yugi had already completed the puzzle. Season zero's first episode is when he completes the puzzle for the first time, though it makes Seto have green hair, orange eyes, and even more corrupted and evil, it even makes Mokuba evil, but not as evil as the manga, where he challenges you and Yugi to a game of capsule monsters, and if you lose, he and his cronies will cut off your fingers. I read it and I'm like, 'Seto, why the hell are you giving knives and tasers to Mokie? You are turning him into an evil jerk'. Also Yami, pretty much 90% percent of the episodes involve you challenging people to shadow games for beating the ever loving crap out of Yugi and his friends, either mentally or physically. Also, Akefia doesn't even make himself known to you guys until, like, episode 25 out of 27, and it's just a game of Monster World which ends up being very similar to that one shadow game you played in Duelist Kingdom, plus a little bit of season 5 by the mention of Zork the Dark One. Also, duel monsters doesn't even appear until Seto shows up in episode 3 in a white suit and 'playing' nice and friendly in hopes of 'borrowing' are cards. He even shows Yugi and his friends, his mansion and his trophy collection. Also, abridged season zero Kaiba, is the creepiest thing in the universe." Hashira explains in fear.

Seto types on the computer, _I can't be that creepy, tell us what I am like and how mean I am._

"You are far from mean. You sing a song about being friendly and you want to give Yami a hug and his yelling, 'Back off Kaiba!' also while normal abridged you says, 'Shut up Mokuba', season zero abridged Mokuba says, 'I will be Emperor Mokuba, Seto, bring me all of Yugi's rare cards, Shut up Seto.' Abridged is creepy and funny at the same time. Also, in season zero and early manga chapters, Yugi's body is like a fist magnet, seriously. Also, Seto makes an amusement park called, 'Death-T' and it's designed for the sole purpose of defeating/killing Yugi and as everyone just says, 'Other Yugi' and through the whole thing, Yugi is just whining about Seto hating him for something he doesn't even remember and how he doesn't want his friends to get hurt, and then when Tristan gets captured by Kaiba, Yugi looks like he's having a seizure when really he is fighting Yami inside of himself, and actually wins and I'm like, 'Yami, leave him alone, his friends are staring at him. Which reminds me, since season zero was never released in america, it can only be watched in sub which means it's japanese names instead of english names. Joey Wheeler is Katsuya Jonouchi, Tea Gardner is Anzu Mazaki, Tristan Taylor is Hiroto Honda, which just means that he is named after a car, also there is this one blue haired girl Tristan has a crush on and who talks in third person, Miho Nosaka, and Joey's sister is Shizuka… something, and she is just ill, not going blind, though she only appears in an episode where Joey falls for a nurse, and Yami plays a shadow game involving golf." Hashira explains and they are thoroughly confused. "Just type up on youtube, Yu-Gi-Oh! Season Zero and you can watch all 27 episodes of shadow gaming and Yami looking like an insane mental person, and Seto giving Mokie a Penalty Game."

They look at her like she is crazy, and she just says, "As I have said, I started watching Yu-Gi-Oh! since the summer before 8th grade, I have seen a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh! related things, I have seen Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, and I forget what the shipping names are for Mokuba and Rebecca or Mokuba and Serenity are."

Yami types on the computer, _We will look this up when you aren't here or you are in deep asleep._

"Okay Yami. Let's get you guys to a park… before Yugi and Mokuba get so cooped up, they discover what sugar tastes like in this world." Hashira says and Yami and Seto's eyes widen and they go into the kitchen to discover Yugi and Mokuba licking sugar off the floor, much to their horror.

"Guys, hold them down. In order to go to the park, you guys need to be on leashes, and they might run, so hold them down while I get the leashes." Hashira says as she runs out of the kitchen and if they were in their own world, they would've sweatdropped, before they turned their attention to the puppies who are just know twitching from the sugar rush creeping in.

㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0With Toshiro㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0

The plane finally stopped at it's destination and when they got out of the airport, as they were waiting for Sarah, Toshiro began punching a random tree until the tree had a few dents and his hand were starting to bleed from splinters, yet he was grinning like an idiot and showed them his knuckles, much to their dismay. Just another one of his quirks.

As they try to think of plans against Shane, a slightly husky woman with long curly brown hair comes toward them. Toshiro is the first to notice, but it's Ashley who is the first to recognize her.

"Hey Sarah." Ashley says as they walk over to her.

"Hey Ash," Sarah notices Toshiro's fists and asks, "You been punching trees out of anger?"

"Great stress reliever, unfortunately Hashira and I live at an apartment and even if we didn't, Hashira wouldn't get a tree cuz she doesn't want to go outside one day to see it broken in half by fist marks and me just standing there with a smile." Toshiro asks while sighing dreamily about Hashira.

"Why is it that whenever you get rid of a ton of stress you act like… _this_?" Sarah asks which sets Toshiro off again.

"I don't know, why did you ever decide to join Shane in the first place? In middle school, Hashira told you about all the things that went down in Elementary school and yet you brushed her off and avoided her, breaking her heart everytime." Toshiro says with narrowed eyes and Sarah gulps.

"I thought he and the others were good, and they told me all the things that Hashira supposedly had done to them. I began to believe the rumors when I saw that Hashira hadn't grown out of the 'animal' phase and was avoiding her till she began to think more like a human than an animal. I didn't know that it was all just self defense from years of torture like that." Sarah says with her head hung low.

"Well, we had better get going. If you want to prove it to her that you are sorry, we will go and hopefully save her from whatever Shane is planning." Toshiro says and as they get up to go there heard footsteps running toward them.

"Wait!" A girl with long brown hair and tannish skin calls toward them and Toshiro's eyes widen and he says, "Evelyn?!"

She stops by them, panting from tiredness and says, "Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been around much since my family moved to Mexico. I hope Hashira is okay."

"It's okay Evelyn, it isn't your fault… mostly." Toshiro says.

"What do you mean 'mostly'?" Evelyn asks, hoping that nothing happened to Hashira.

"I was walking by, when I saw and heard what you and Maddie and Andrea said to Hashira. Then I heard Hashira begin to rant. I walked toward her to comfort her when I saw her eyes drift to an old piece of glass. I started running when she was crawling to the glass and I pulled her away from it, and comforted her, but her eyes looked like someone had raped her mind, like a part of her had just died from betrayal. It was just wrong, to see her shining ruby eyes full of hope, to be dull and broken, full of despair and betrayal. She told me exactly what you guys had said, and I am more disappointed of Andrea and Maddie than I am of you, Ev'." Toshiro says and Evelyn has a shocked look on her face.

"Oh no, why did we have to move away." Evelyn says.

"Also, I know that Hashira told you three that Shane was loose, she was telling the truth, he is on the loose, with his old gang and he has been encountering Hashira a lot, and everytime, it ends up in a battle of wills and who can throw the most insults at the other. Last time I called her, her voice was strained and when I asked what was wrong, she just simply said, 'Shane.' She always keeps telling me, that if all her friends were still with her, and keeping her safe, she was have the courage and the will to fight back, but her will is being depleted everyday, even with my help, she is falling into depression." Toshiro explains and Evelyn's look is just plain shocked.

"Well, you have mine and Dizzy's support." Evelyn says and Toshiro chuckles.

"I see that you still think that you're possessed by a fallen angel, just like Elementary school all over again." Toshiro chuckles.

"What was that? Dizzy and I were already thinking of things to do to Shane." Evelyn says cluelessly.

"Nothing, just keep on doing what you're doing." Toshiro says while waving his hands in surrender.

Alright, you guys can come in my convertible." Sarah says and they walk out to the car, wondering what would the best plan of attack be.

㈄9㈆2㈄9㈆2㈄9㈆2In Shane's lair㈄9㈆2㈄9㈆2㈄9㈆2

Shane woke up to see it was around 11:00. He got up and saw Akefia sleeping in the highest place in his room, and he ignored the cat. He walked out of his room and saw a flash of auburn hair. Freddison, was right in front of him, with a look of curiosity.

"So boss, we going to steal some food, or are you going to give up the cat in return for some food?" Freddison asks.

"It's alright Freddie, and no, we are not going to cook Akefia, believe it or not, he is actually helping us with our Hashira problem. He also has the best tips for stealing things without people noticing." Shane says with a smirk and Freddie just shrugs and walks away, thinking to himself how Shane made Hashira sound like vermin that must be exterminated.

He goes back into his room to find Akefia awake on his bed, and asks, "So, Akefia, you mentioned that you had a plan?"

"Why yes. It is something that works every time, I even once saw it in action and would work great in many situations." Akefia says while licking his paw.

"What is the plan?" Shane asks, interested to hear what the master thief has to offer.

"The plan, is to kidnap Hashira's parents. Then use that as the bait, and your prey will come." Akefia says with a wicked smirk, his double T scar noticeable through his fur.

Shane thinks for a moment, before smirking and saying, "That does sound good, we shall exact the plan, when we move out tomorrow, it will take a while to get to their house."

'Great, only a few more pieces of the puzzle, and then that girl will be all ours, and those four pests shall be whipped for opposing me.' The devilish cat thinks to himself, hoping that this plan will actually work.

**Author's notes: I wonder if Akefia's plan will succeed. And, only two more friends left to find, before Hashira has all her friends back together again.**

**Toshiro: I hope nothing bad will happen, cuz if that guy rapes you, I will kill him.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Just don't give away any spoilers.**

**Toshiro: Fine, please review if you want to see the wacky idea Hashira has for the next chapter.**


End file.
